Dark souls Pure black trap
by SleepDeprivedLuna
Summary: when three friends are ripped from reality and are put into dark souls they must fight to escape dark souls, and have fun in the process
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1 light the fire already

Nic walk through his door and heads to his console, presses the power button and puts on his headset. He then opens a Skype call, inviting two other as well they pick up on their end.

"Hello Nic you there?" Asked a Virginia

"Hey Nic." Said Morgan.

"Yo" He answered the two.

All three booted up the same game and loaded their own profiles and characters and finally started their games. Dark Souls, a game that has enraged millions and loved by more, Nic and co love this game and would play it on occasion.

"So what are we doing in this today, slaying the black dragon?" asked Virginia

Nic and Morgan burst out in laughter which was made louder due to their joined call and hurt Virginia's ears. The laughter died down and the two regained their composure.

"No nice try V but that's later, how about we get you to beat the game first." Nic Said.

The three then met in Virginia's world and made their way to the first flame, battling all of the black knights along the way. Morgan and nic made easy work of the cursed knights, while Virginia had a bit of trouble with the last spear knight.

Nic called in a mocking tone "so do you regret be a strait up sorceress yet?"

"HELP YOU ASS." She yelled

Nic sighed and calmly walked behind the black spear knight who took no mind to the warrior, he then tapped him on the shoulder. The knight turned to see a shadowed hand grab its helm, nic then leaned in close and opened his mouth and inhaled as a flood of black mass escaped the helpless knight, the knight went limp and fell. As it began to rise to his feet nic plunged his black blade into its chest killing it in one blow.

"That's the power of strength; now let's get this over with."

The three then battled Gwyn and won Virginia then linked the fire, as credits rolled the three thought it would be a good idea to continue this later as the rested up to play again tomorrow. The three said good bye as the call ended. Nic then turned off his T.V and drifted to a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the asylum of the damned

The sound of bricks falling and a naked dead body fell through the ceiling woke Virginia up from her slumber. She started to scream a loud annoying squeal this then woke up Morgan from his slumber.

Morgan woke with a start and was assaulted to the screams of Virginia.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT V?"

"A DEAD BODY IS IN FRONT OF ME, WHY WHOULD I NOT SCREAM!"

-Whatever- he thought. He looked around and got up from his straw bed and looked around. –oh shit I know where I am, I'm both amazed and afraid.-

"V pick up the key from the dead body and open your cell."

The two opened their cell doors and stepped out to converse with each other. Morgan looked around, and noted the blocks and bricks he knew this area well and he should he's been here at least forty times give or take. He then took note at V she had no armor on and for that fact she was horrifying and so was Morgan he too was nude.

"What the hell is going on Morgan!? Why are we in the undead asylum!"

"How am I supposed to know last thing I did last night was fall asleep to some classic rock."

The two came to the conclusion that standing here in the nude would solve nothing and started to make their way to the first bonfire that is when Morgan noticed that there was one more cell door and it was already open.

"hey did you come out of this one cell?"

"no why?"

"do you think nic is here to I mean if we are why not him."

V just shrugged and continued to walk away. Morgan was a step behind.

-if nic is here with us somewhere in lordran why didn't he wake us up or just stay here.- these thoughts would plague his mind little by little but he ran to join V by the bonfire.

The two sat at the bonfire and put on their armor, V was a pure mage with very little str stats. She put on her favorite armor in the game the witches set. Morgan put on the paladin set and grabbed his claymore and his talisman he considered himself a paladin in every sence of the word due to his faith spells and sword skills.

The two looked at each other, both of them were silent they were taking in what they were experiencing they are in there favorite game of all time. V was worried but that soon passed. Morgan was also worried but the only thing he was trying to remember was what scale they were on.

"What wrong Morgan why the long face."

Morgan snapped out of his trance and started to share what he was thinking.

"v I'm worried that this my not be as easy as we may think."

"how" she asked.

"you see this game scales in difficulty every time you beat it this is known to us a ng+, and each time you beat the game the enemies you've faced already have more health and strength. The only problem is I don't remember where we are in that chain if this is your first ng+ or are we farther down the line."

"Well I don't think we should have any trouble I mean I'm a mage with 99 int and you're a good paladin and to make things better this is the asylum demon he's a cake walk."

Morgan wasn't so sure but put his doubts aside. The pair walked up to the two massive doors and Morgan buffed his claymore, as Virginia started to recite a spell. The pair made sure each other was ready and began to walk forward.

The asylum demon dropped down from the hole in the ceiling it roared and raised its axe preparing to attack. Morgan and Virginia readied themselves as well that was when they heard another crash behind them and roared.

The two slowly looked behind them to see something that made them freeze in fear. They were not just fighting the asylum demon, but also a black phantom version as well. Morgan knew what was going on now and where they were in the cycle. They were on ng+7 and they have been grave lorded.

"Virginia you take care of the normal one I go-"his sentence was cut short as the black phantom asylum demon brought down the pain on Morgan.


End file.
